JP 4-91884 discloses a processing machine in which a workpiece is arranged on a workpiece support for processing. This workpiece is moved via the workpiece support transversely to a processing direction of a cutting head. To process the workpiece, a cutting beam is directed onto the workpiece, the cutting beam discharging on the underside during the processing of the workpiece. Assigned as a beam-catching device to this discharge region is a housing having an opening through which the cutting beam discharging at the bottom enters the housing. The opening and the housing extend along the working region of the cutting head.
This beam-catching device has the disadvantage that the cutting beam, in particular a laser beam or flame cutting jet, received by the housing and discharging at the bottom from the workpiece during the processing is not completely absorbed. Furthermore, the cutting beam may be affected by beam reflections and by slag, sparks or remnants which have not been removed. In addition, on account of the energy received in the housing and not yet absorbed, slag, dust and/or burn-off residue may adhere in the beam-catching device.